Tornándose en penumbras
by The Riddler 23
Summary: Leon Kennedy es enviado en una nueva mision de alto riesgo, pero como consecuencia inesperada, queda atrapado a profundidades de la tierra, debajo de innumerables infectados. Se vera en la necesidad de encontrar un camino entre las penumbras de la tierr.


**TRANSFORMANDOSE EN PENUMBRAS**

Las tablas y clavos saltaban y poco podrían resistir algún tiempo más, el suelo rechinaba con cada paso hacia tras que Leon Kennedy realizaba para mantenerse más a la defensiva ante cualquier ataque posible. La pequeña casa de madera que habría encontrado en aquella pequeña colina, luego de escapar de la zona de su última misión, parecía su última salvación mientras corría de los innumerables zombis que lo perseguían, pero desde dentro, solo se sentía como un ataúd viejo y podrido.

El armario y la mesa con los que había cubierto las ventanas habían cedido y los fragmentos de cristales propios de las ventanas yacían en el deformado piso de madera. La luz del sol naciente ya no se hacía presente en la habitación, y las manos muertas de aquellas fieras intentaban alcanzar a Leon a través de agujeros y espacios en las paredes. Las balas eran escasas e inútiles para un escape, la única salida que rondaba en los ojos perdidos y agitados del chico era el quitar su existencia por sus propias manos.

Desesperado y con sus dientes apretados a causa de la impotencia, comenzó a arrojar contra las paredes y los zombis los pocos objetos y utensilios que a la mano se hallaban a su alrededor. Las paredes de seca madera no resistirían más aquella incontenible manada de muerte que rodeaba a la choza de lado a lado. Contemplando los pedazos de muerta carne entrando por cada esquina y sus repugnantes bocas chorreando saliva de insaciado apetito, Leon no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que pararse en medio de la habitación pateando y aplastando con fuerza los insectos muertos y secos esparcidos por el piso. Mostrando unos ojos consumidos por el fracaso y el orgullo, tomo su revólver, lo puso en su cabeza y esperó hasta el último momento.

Los no muertos rompían las paredes con tal furia que tropezaban unos con otros y caían al suelo junto con la estructura de la edificación. Siendo esto, una de las paredes calló encima de Leon y el suelo se desmoronó bajo sus pies. El arma se disparó produciendo un cegador destello mientras el agente caía junto a trozos de madera hacia un abismal vacío. Su cuerpo cayó junto a un estremeciente dolor producido por el impacto, el cual habría sido mortal si no hubiese sido por el amortiguado fondo. Su cabeza boca arriba retumbaba en la oscuridad junto a sus adoloridos quejidos. Tan solo un momento pasó para que su conciencia se reconfortara, y fue allí donde, sobre aquellas tinieblas, nació un destello de luz que encandilaba al joven, era la pared que lo había enviado hasta aquel nivel siendo movida por los zombis en la superficie, descubriendo la entrada. La ubicación de Leon estaba oculta en aquellas tinieblas, pero el agudo olfato mezclado con la insaciable sed de sangre no eran enemigos favorables para un simple tapón de madera.

El joven Kennedy intentaba tapar aquella segadora luz con su mano izquierda mientras que la derecha bajaba por el riguroso fondo debajo de él, acompañada por el tacto para poder descubrir que era aquel colchón que le había salvado la vida. Levantó su humedecida mano para ver cuál era la razón de aquella sensación tan espesa. Vió su mano para encontrarse con que esta se encontraba teñida en sangre podrida y mal oliente, levantó algo de debajo suyo para enterarse de que esto era un mano vieja y putrefacta. Había caído sobre un gran montón de cuerpos sin vida, solo que esta vez se alegró de que estos no intentaran devorarlo.

Las cabezas de los zombis alrededor de la boca del pozo se asomaban poco a poco mirando hacia abajo, gimiendo y babeando sobre el vacío. Leon a pesar de estar recostado con su espalda dolorida, surgió de sus labios una sonrisa burlesca y triunfante dedicado a los de allí arriba. Las carcajadas del chico entumecían el ambiente al mezclarse con los gemidos de los zombis.

De repente un infectado comenzó a asomarse de tal forma que habría de suponerse que se lanzaría sobre al caído. Gritos en forma de reto eran dirigidos a Leon, pero lo más desagradable de toda esa situación eran las gotas de saliva que caían alrededor del cuerpo de Kennedy, solo que una de ellas, viajó por el estrecho pasaje de tierra y piedras hasta llegar justo sobre los labios de Leon. Sus ojos se abrieron paralizados al tiempo en que su incansable risa se detuvo. A pesar de sus lesiones, levantó la mitad de su cuerpo y, sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a escupir saliva al suelo, pero ya era tarde para eso, la saliva del no muerto había entrado a su cuerpo acompañado del mortal Virus-T.

Su mente en aquel momento había perdido la razón de todo, y el tan solo pensar que en poco tiempo podría llegar a ser parte de esas espeluznantes e inhumanas bestias que se retorcían sobre él, llegó a imaginarse a si mismo como uno más del rebaño, con la carne podrida y los ojos perdidos. Sin saber a qué más acudir, tomó su comunicador para contactar a Ingrid Hunnigan, su guía de misiones localizada en la base.

Ingry ¿estás ahí ? Cambio —

Aquí estoy Leon ¿En dónde estás? Me informaron que debiste de haber llegado al punto de extracción hace cuarenta minutos. Cambio —Preguntó Ingrid con un tono angustiado pero controlado.

Solo estoy saludando a estos insectos desde donde deberían estar, a unos ocho metros bajo tierra aproximadamente, al menos eso calculan mis huesos después de la caída —Le explicó de forma sarcástica, pero este tipo de tratos era típico de esas tan improvisadas charlas entre ellos dos.

¿Caída? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Necesitas que envíe a hombres a por ti? —Ingrid se notaba preocupada y alarmada frente al reporte de Leon, pensaba que podría estar con alguna lesión que le impidiera caminar o moverse.

No, estoy bien, gracias. Al menos por ahora. — Leon no estaba completamente seguro si contarle que la infección estaba atacando su cuerpo en esos momentos, pensó que quizás esto la alteraría y la impulsaran a enviar ayuda para acudir al lugar en su rescate, y esto probablemente podría provocar pérdidas innecesarias y pesadas en su conciencia— No te preocupes por mí, solo te pediré una sola cosa, me la debes por el ultimo café que te compré —bromeó— Necesito una dosis de antídoto Alba —dudó culpable por mentirle y ocultarle la terrible verdad a la vez— creo que uno de nuestros hombres fue mordido. Envíala al punto de extracción junto al helicóptero, por favor—

Está bien, pero… ¿Qué harás tú? — Le preguntó Ingrid extrañada.

Yo… buscaré alguna ruta que me re direccione hacia el punto de extracción, o al menos hasta la superficie. No soporto más tiempo aquí abajo. Cambio y corto— Concluyó Leon, cortó la comunicación y regresó el móvil a su bolsillo.

Está bien, cuídate— Susurró Ingrid fuera de la comunicación, frente a las pantallas de la base mientras su rostro se llenaba de nervios y preocupación por el bienestar de su camarada al otro lado del país.

La oscuridad de ese podrido pozo poco a poco consumía la poca luz que llegaba del agujero por donde había caído. Sin rodeos ni quejas de sufrimiento, Leon se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia su cinturón para sacar su linterna. Al encenderla, esta iluminó un túnel frente a él, aparentemente se encontraba en buenas condiciones y no se veía peligro alguno como para no utilizarlo. El agente se limpió las ensangrentadas manos en su pantalón y, luego de darle un fuerte estiró a su espalda, se encaminó dentro del túnel esperando hallar alguna salida. El suelo resonaba crujiendo al romperse una delgada capa de fango congelado al compás de los pasos de Leon. Entre cortas distancias se podían ver pequeñas estalactitas formadas con un agua azulina, pero, a pesar de las tantas apariencias que daban a concluir ese como un lugar extremadamente frio, el ambiente era en realidad algo templado. Leon no sentía frio alguno, se sentía como en la superficie, era como si el sol le diese en su cuerpo un día de nieve.

Llegó a un punto en el que el túnel se hacía más estrecho, y un creciente sonido viajaba por las paredes de tierra. Leon, con su revolver arriba junto a su linterna, se adentró por el camino para conocer la única ruta que tenía a su disposición. De repente comenzó a dar cabezazos en el aire y su cuerpo comenzó a perder estabilidad. Su rostro tiritaba y presionando fuertemente con sus dientes comenzó a gritar de agonía. Sus propios gritos lo aturdían al revotar en el túnel, de tal forma que cubrieron el sonido que había escuchado anteriormente. A continuación permaneció inmóvil y apoyando la mano con su linterna sobre la pared retomó fuerzas en silencio y volvió en sí. Sabía que el virus había comenzado a ataca las células de su cerebro, puesto que una atroz jaqueca lo atormentaba en aquel momento, pero no le dio demasiada importancia y siguió avanzando.

Llegó a un ambiente en el que el sonido anterior se reveló como alguna especie de motor en funcionamiento. Aquel era similar a un ambiente de fábrica, esto estaba iluminado por un insignificante foco que colgaba en el centro sobre toda la habitación. Se podían ver claramente unos motores de voluminoso tamaño que funcionaban conectados a una de las paredes de tierra. Parecían bombas eléctricas o algo similar, cuyos engranajes giraban velozmente sobre un eje. A un lado de estas últimas, se hallaban unas cajas de fusibles y controles protegidos por una alambrada cerrada.

Desvió su atención hacia las paredes, al oculto techo entre las sombras, toda la estructura del lugar aparentaba ser tierra fangosa endurecida, tal vez congelada, pero lo más extraño se presentaba en el soporte que sostenía aquella estructura, no se divisaba ninguna especie de viga o nada parecido que sostuviera tal peso sobre el que estaba ubicado.

En aquel imperceptible silencio interrumpido por los motores giratorios a un lado de Leon, se oía un leve rasguido proveniente de entre las paredes, una especie de fino sonido que penetraba en el ambiente, como el sonido de los pies al arrastrarlos por una sucia superficie. El sonido cada vez se proponía más agudo, y la ubicación de este fue descubierta al ver que, en lo alto de una de las paredes, un delgado hilo de tierra caía como un reloj de arena sobre el suelo desde un orificio. Este espacio aumentó su tamaño de repente al ver que de este sobresalía una apuntada extensión. De repente, aquella sección de la pared comenzó a desmoronarse, toda la tierra caía, formando un monte polvoriento que nubló la imagen de la situación. Unos sonidos indiferentes se oían entre el movimiento de la tierra, sonido secos combinados con el de aire exhalado e inalado continuamente.

Leon había puesto sus manos en su revólver, y con los ojos petrificados en ese punto, esperaba firme por cualquier movimiento o reacción. Acompañado con un rugido como el de un jaguar, una insólita criatura salto desde la pared hacia la tela de alambres a las espaldas de Leon. Él no lo dejó escapar ni por un segundo de su vista, y con la mira en el blanco en movimiento, se concentró para contemplar aquella aberrante cosa para intentar identificarla, pero no pudo, era algo que nunca antes había visto. El acechante saltador era un ser de piel marrón, y de esta podían distinguirse los deformados huesos sobresalientes. Su rostro parecía el de un topo estrella, solo que en vez de tentáculos en su hocico, se distinguían sobresalientes pinchos alrededor de su boca, semejantes a aguijones de escorpión. Sus extremidades eran largas y aparentaban mucha flexibilidad. Sobre la alambrada, se sostenía de sus afiladas garras con sus patas flexionadas hacia fuera de su cuerpo, como una araña. Leon no encontró sus ojos, por lo que supuso que en aquel oscuro entorno se guiaría por el olfato, el sonido o alguna guía sensitiva de otro tipo.

El anómalo volteó su cabeza hacia Leon y se balanceó hacia él de un salto, con sus grandes garras abiertas. Lo tumbó de un solo golpe, y el chico se encontró paralizado bajo los gruñidos y la saliva babeante del animal.

—Tengo suficiente de que me babeen por estos lados—dijo Leon en voz baja e impetuosamente.

Rápidamente arrojó su revolver hacia un lado y, poniendo sus manos y pies sobre el lomo de la criatura, empujó arrojándolo hacia atrás. Lo hizo sin problemas ni duro esfuerzo. Pensó que aquel ejemplar pesaría el doble de los que ha conocido, pero al parecer su peso no era mayor al de un humano. Antes de que eso se pusiera de pie nuevamente, Leon rodó sobre su cuerpo, tomó su arma y le disparó mientras se ponía de pie. Los rugidos furiosos del animal junto a los de los motores aturdían el lugar de tal forma que Leon no escuchaba ni su esforzada respiración. Los disparos parecían no haber producido ni el más mínimo daño en el atacante, al parecer su piel era muy gruesa y dura como para un calibre tan simple.

La criatura puso sus pies en posición desafiante y tomó carrera contra Leon. Este rodó hacia un lado esquivando el ataque de una perspicaz manera. Entonces una astuta idea iluminó los ojos de Leon. Mientras la fiera se acomodaba para un nuevo ataque, intentando localizar la posición de su presa, Leon se colocó a un lado de la tela de alambres, frente a uno de los descubiertos motores en funcionamiento. Esperó a la criatura hasta su ataque, había regresado su pistola a su estuche y sus manos y pies estaban listos para la acción.

Los violentos pasos del mutante resonaban en el suelo y esparcían lodo por su camino. Pronto, sin previa señal, brincó hacia Leon nuevamente. Este último, ansioso por esa respuesta, corrió hacia la alambrada antes de que el animal callera sobre él, por lo que el fallido ataque terminó sobre el tembloroso motor. Leon escaló a una impresionante velocidad la pared de alambre y, dando una vuelta en el aire, calló con toda su fuerza y peso sobre la cabeza del topo gigante, introduciéndole esta dentro de los engranajes en funcionamientos del motor. No se oyó quejido alguno, el ataque fue tan instantáneo que solo los nervios del cuerpo del muerto animal eran los únicos que habían reaccionado, temblando a la par de que la ennegrecida sangre caía desde el motor hasta el suelo o saltaba hacia las paredes.

El segundo obstáculo de la situación había sido eliminado, solo quedaba el encontrar la forma de salir de aquella tumba subterránea, al menos, antes de que más de esas cosas acudieran al lugar. En ese momento Leon recordó el pasaje por el que ese topo había accedido a la cámara. Seguía sobre la pared, por lo que tomó unas cajas de plástico que se encontraban a un lado de los motores y la colocó debajo del agujero en la pared. Subió a la caja y echó un leve vistazo hacia el pasadizo, parecía estable, casi echo por una maquina humana, un trabajo perfecto como para que durase un tiempo. Extendió sus manos y se adentró por el lóbrego túnel. Antes de avanzar, tomó su linterna una vez más y alumbró su camino con esperanzas de salir de ese lugar. Aquel estrecho túnel era similar al anterior por el que había llegado a la habitación de los motores, casi como si un animal del mismo tipo lo hubiese fabricado, solo que el de antes, era seis veces más grande que el que Leon estaba utilizando en ese momento. Así, al llegar a esa conclusión, dejo de pensar en esas inútiles teorías, no quería imaginar con lo que pudiese llegar a toparse, además, de esa forma se atormentaría en nervios y sus células cerebrales trabajarían más deprisa y descontroladamente, por lo que el virus T en su interior tendría más chance de atacar

Leon continuó por el pasadizo, avanzaba lentamente, y al estar en posición agachas y gateando, sentía como su cuerpo se debilitaba cada vez más, especialmente sus piernas. El virus era rápido, pero estaba seguro de que él lo sería aún más. Una luz se veía al fondo del túnel, no podía creer que tan rápidamente haya llegado a tan semejante altura como era de la que había caído. Retomó fuerzas de sus motivos para vivir y gateó más rápido hacia la salida. La luz amarilla del sol entraba por el pequeño orificio al final del pasadizo, segando a Leon y tornando inútil su linterna. Apoyó sus manos a los bordes de la salida y echó, risueño, un vistazo al exterior. Miró hacia arriba y el cielo se manifestó sobre su cabeza. Inclinó su cabeza para ver el suelo, pero, allí no había suelo, al menos no uno seco, bajo sus pies se encontraba una inmóvil superficie de agua azulina. Cambiando su sonrisa a una sola mueca de enojo, sacó la cabeza y miró alrededor de la pared por la que salía. Se veía de hormigón, o algún material semejante, duro y resistente.

Leon agotado por el trecho recorrido, sin haber obtenido éxito al final del camino, tomó su móvil y contactó a Ingrid.

Hunnigan, aquí Kennedy ¡En hora buena, encontré la salida! —le comunicó Leon con gracia y simpatía.

¿Estás en serio? ¡Estupendo! Entonces enviaré el equipo aéreo K-13 para que pase por ti —contestó Ingrid dichosa por la noticia de Leon— Necesito tus coordenadas ¿tienes idea de donde te encuentras?—

Claro que lo sé— contestó con tono creído— Diles a los muchachos que los espero en la represa Vandy Clow con unas cervezas para celebrar.

¿Represa?— preguntó indignada— ¿Cómo es que…?— lo dejó— no importa, los chicos estarán allí en menos de cuarenta minutos. Cambio y corto.

Sin reafirmarlo, Leon cortó y guardó su móvil. Recostó su cuerpo dentro del túnel mirando al horizonte y esperó adormilado hasta que el equipo llegara. Pasaron los minutos y la hélice del helicóptero retumbaba por el pasaje. El transporte, desde la altura, arrojó una escalera hasta acomodarla junto al orificio por el que Leon hacía señales con una bengala. Arrojando esta al agua, el chico tomó impulso de sus piernas y se arrojó hacia la escalera. El helicóptero ascendía a la vez que el rescatado lo hacía. Dentro del vehículo, el copiloto le dio un estrechón de manos y lo saludó formalmente. Luego le entregó un pequeño portafolios metálico indicándole que lo enviaban de la central. Leon tomó asiento, se colocó el cinturón y el intercomunicador. Luego se relajó en su regreso al a base y abrió el maletero.

Gracias Ingrid…te debo un café —Dijo en voz baja dejando escapar una sonrisa mientras contemplaba la capsula del antídoto Alba.

**FIN**


End file.
